


Tell Me, Why?

by catcathlee



Series: You Are My Fire [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Punishment, Spanking, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcathlee/pseuds/catcathlee
Summary: Allura decides to visit Luxia’s Kingdom, the planet that Lance and Hunk freed from the Baku. The queen throws a banquet in their honor, and Plaxum keeps flirting with Lance and Keith gets jealous.Back in the castle, things get heated between the two.Sequel to Love Me, Harder.





	Tell Me, Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun writing. Hope you enjoy it :)

Rescuing the princess for the Galra command center was a big task, one that they won. She was one the most important person they have against the fight with Zarkon and the Galra, and therefore she couldn’t stay in the hands of that monster. They rescued her and left via wormhole as always, but the witches power compromised it. They got separated, Keith and Shiro had to fight for their survival, Lance and Hunk freed a planet and Pidge gain some small fluffy friends. Lance and Hunk were the last ones to be rescued, and the team was surprised with the news they had.

“So, Hunk and I freed a planet that was controlled by a giant mermaid eating monsters,” Lance said casually when they had to report what they saw and had done once they got separated.

“You guys freed a planet? By yourselves?” Allura was impressed with the work two of her paladins did. “What planet was this, and what are mermaids?”

“It was Luxia’s Kingdom, and mermaids are creatures that live underwater, can talk to animals and have tails, beautiful tails I may say,” Keith gives him a look “Don’t worry babe, I only have eyes for you, is that on Earth they are mythical creatures and it has always been a dream of mine to see one in person, and it was great.” Lance finished talking, and Keith settles a bit. He still felt jealous about the way he was describing them, but he let it go.

“That is wonderful. We need to visit them someday in the future, maybe gain an ally for our fight.” Allura said.

“That would be so cool. They have these things that make bubbles, and we can be underwater without our helmets, so cool.” Hunk added to the conversation.

“Well as soon as we find and make the treaty with the Blade of Marmora, we’ll set course to Luxia’s Kingdom,” Shiro interjected and notice the grim expression Allura made as soon as the Blade was mention.

———————————————

After the day of the Trial of Marmora, Allura decided to contact Queen Luxia and tell her that Voltron was going to visit her kingdom to talk about joining the coalition. The queen accepted and said to her that a banquet was to be prepared in honor of the Blue and Yellow paladin for saving them against the Baku. Allura decided to give the paladins the great news.

Through the castle comms. “Paladins, you are needed in the bridge, I have some news. Come quickly.” Allura said and a few ticks later, they were all in the bridge.

“What is it Allura? Is it Zarkon? Did he found us again?” Shiro said as he prepared to get to his Lion to defend the castle.

“At ease paladins, it has nothing to do with Zarkon. I was going to give you some good news, for instance.” Allura said with a smile on her face, and she was excited.

“What is it, Allura?. You seem very excited about this.” Lance asked.

“I recently contacted Queen Luxia of Luxia’s Kingdom and told her that Voltron is going there to visit the planet that two of the paladins helped liberate and she is going to prepare a banquet in honor of Hunk and Lance to show them their appreciation for what they did. We are setting course as we speak and be there by this evening.” Allura informed of the plans to them, and Lance looked very excited.

“Oh my god, yes. Hunk we are going to see our friends again, and this time they won’t try to kill us.” Lance was happy that he gets to see his friends again and to see mermaids again. He was already thinking of taking Keith on a trip on Blue so he could see how well his Lion moved in the water. Lance wanted it to be Keith he got stuck instead of Hunk, so he could see how he helped save the planet, so he could prove that he was worthy of been Keith boyfriend, but Keith let him know that he was worthy because of who he was and not by what he has done.

Hunk laughs at the comment Lance made. “Sorry I tried to kill you, buddy, but yes it will be exciting to be there and eat their magnificent food. Ahh, good times.”

“Okay Hunk, we all know that you love food more than anything.” Pidge laugh at her friend and his antics.

———————————————

When the planet was in close range, they took their Lions and dove underwater. Keith was with Lance because Red hated the water and he was not going to put her through this. When they reached the sea, Keith could feel what Lance told him about his Lion and the water. It felt smooth and like it belongs there, well his Lion was the Guardian of Water, so it fit perfectly.

Once the castle was in view, Keith looks out and saw all the mermaids swimming around the Lions, and he was impressed “You were right, Lance, this is beautiful, their tails are so mesmerizing.” Keith told Lance, who laugh at him

“I told you, baby. Oh, you are going to love it here. They are so nice and wait till you met the guys.” Lance replied while parking his Lion by the castle. Once they were set, Keith went to remove his helmet, but Lance stopped him.

“What, Hunk told us we could go out without our helmets,” Keith said looking confused.

“Babe, I love you, but for us to be without our helmets, they have to put the bubble around our heads so we could breathe and not die of lack of oxygen,” Lance explained to the confused guy.

“Well now I feel stupid,” Keith said when he taught about it.

“It’s okay; I still love you. Now come; they are waiting for us.” Lance grabbed Keith's hands and made their way out of Blue. A lot of mermaids greeted them, and one of them did the bubble thing, and now they could take the helmets off.

“Wow, this is so cool,” Keith said looking impressed at the bubble around him.

Following the other paladins, the mermaids took them to the front of the palace where the queen and three other mermaids stood to greet them.

“Welcome Princess Allura, advisor Coran, and paladins of Voltron, it is an honor to be in your presence.” The queen spoke, and the paladins bowed to her words.

Allura smiled at her kind words and replied. “The honor is ours as well, and thank you for letting us come to see this amazing planet.”

“Thank you, and welcome back Blue and Yellow paladin. We’ll always be at you humble service, if it weren’t for both of you, our people would have suffered extinction.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Both Hunk and Lance said at the same time and bowed one more time. Lance continue talking. “It’s great to be back; I enjoyed the time we had here, and it is good to see everyone again. Plaxum, Blumfump and Swirn good to see you.”

At the mention of her name, Plaxum swam toward Lance and gave him a kiss in the cheek and a hug. “It’s good to see you again too, Lance.” After they separated, Plaxum kept lingering around Lance and did not cut the physical contact. Keith noticed this and was going to say something, but Lance bet him to the punch line.

“Plaxum, I’ll like for you to meet Keith, my boyfriend. Keith this is Plaxum, she helps us devise the plan to help liberate the planet.” Both Plaxum and Keith nod their response, but not a word was exchanged between the two.

After they greet everyone, the queen invited all to the dining area for the banquet. Lance and Hunk were presented to all as the great heroes who saved the planet, and everyone wanted to pay their respects and give them kind words for the job they did. Keith didn’t want the attention Lance was receiving and decided to let Lance roam and talk to everyone, but he kept an eye on him. Hours passed, and the party was still going strong. They ate, dance, and talk, but Keith couldn’t shake the feeling that Plaxum was flirting with Lance and he seems not to notice what she was doing. Every time she would get close or do some physical contact, she would look at Keith and smirked, she was taunting him, and Lance was oblivious.

Keith couldn’t take any more of the flirting and decided to join Lance side. As soon as Lance saw that Keith was coming his ways, he smiles at him. “Keith, babe they were telling me that they used to live in the surface and that they evolved so they could live underwater when the planet all flooded and where left with only water. Now that is an amazing story.” Lance kept talking, but Keith was only looking at Plaxum with a death glare.

Plaxum was intimidated by the look Keith gave her and decided to leave. “Lance, it was great seeing you again. I hope you can come back; I’ll give you a tour of the castle and the grounds.” She kissed his cheek again, this time a little closer to his mouth, and Keith almost lost it, but he was not going to succumb to her games. At least not here.

“O-Oh okay, bye Plaxum” Lance seem nervous for a reason, and Keith could feel it.

“Babe, I’m tired, can we go back to the castle. I have a surprise for you.” Keith said seductively, and Lance nodded his response. They told the team that they were tired and where headed up to the castle, and left.

  
———————————————

Once in the comfort of their room, Lance grabbed Keith and began to kiss him hard and deep, and let his tongue explore Keith's mouth. Keith let out a moan and pushed Lance to sit in the bed. He began to take Lance’s paladin armor and under-suit off until only his underwear was on. He grabbed Lance's hands and placed them at his back and without Lance noticing, he grabbed the handcuffs and put them on Lance.

“Ah, babe what are you doing?” Lance asked nervously.

“Well, you see, I had to endure an evening of a certain person flirting and touching you, and you didn’t do anything to stopped it.”

“What are you talking about? Are you talking about Plaxum, because there is nothing there, I swear,” Lance said to Keith

“I believe you babe, but either way, you were a bad boy today, and bad boys need punishment.” He said while taking out the riding crop and the blindfolds.

“Keith, please don’t do this. I’ll be good; I’ll be the best. Please.” Lance was begging at this point, but Keith didn’t care.

“Oh baby, but you need to learn not to do this kind of things. If you would have called her and told her to stop, well it would be different, but this is not the case. Now sit in the middle of the room and wait for my instructions.” Keith likes to dominate Lance as much as he like Lance dominating him.

Lance followed the instructions Keith told him and sat in the floor, and Keith put the blindfold on Lance. He waited for a couple of ticks, unable to see Keith and get a look of what he was doing.

“Okay, I need you to get up so I can get you naked. Then, I’m going to bend you over the desk, and you will stay still while I give you your punishment. Is that understood?” Keith said while taking off his paladin armor and his under-suit and let it hang around his hips.

“Yes, sir.” Lance complied to the instruction and Keith did as he told. Once Lance was bent over the desk, Keith began to massage Lance ass and thighs.

“For your punishment, I’m going to show you how good I can make you feel, and only me can make you feel this way, but first, you need to be spanked. I’m going to give you twenty spanks in a row, and you are to be silent and still, got it?” Keith said.

“Yes, sir,” Lance replied, he was getting turned on by the ability Keith had of taking dominance of the situation.

“Good, now stay still, babe.” And Keith started with the spanking. Every time the riding crop hit Lance ass, Keith got harder and harder. He loved the look of Lance’s ass all red and giggly.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP; twenty spanks._

“Now babe,” Keith removed the blindfold and turned Lance around. “You are going to sit in the chair, and I’m going to take care of this,” He said while stroking Lance’s dick and spreading the pre-cum that was already dripping.

“Yes, sir. Thank you for the spanking.” Lance replied.

Keith smirked, and when Lance sat in the chair, he dropped to his knees in front of him and continue stoking him, he went slow and gentle, wanting to see how Lance broke at the contact. He knew how Lance liked it, and he also knew when Lance was about to come. “Babe, do you like this? Do you like how I make you feel?” Keith asked.

Lance growled and look at Keith's eyes. “Yes, baby. Oh, you always make me feel so good. Shit babe, I’m gonna cum.” As soon as those words left his mouth, Keith stopped what he was doing. “ _Shit_ Keith, I was about to cum, what the hell.”

“Oh baby, you taught your punishment was over. No, not yet. I’m going to edge you until you are a mess and you are begging me to make you cum. You are going to feel what I felt every time she got close to you and every time she touched you. I want for you to forget her and only think of me, only say my name, only look flirt with me.” He said with a smirk on his face and took several steps back and looked at the way Lance trashed on the chair.

“Keith, babe please, I don’t think about her, I don’t even want to look at her. I love you and only you.” Lance was desperate, this was the first time Keith does something like this, he was not going to say it, but it was kind of hot.

“ _Mmm_ , I love it when you beg for me. Okay, I’ll let you cum.” Keith went back to kneel in front of Lance and this time took his cock in his mouth and began to suck and lick, bobbing his head up and down, and took him until the head hit the back of his throat.

“Oh fuck, Keith, this feels so good. _Shit_ , Ohh I’m gonna cum, shit I want to cum in your mouth.” Lance said, once again reaching his orgasm, but when he felt ready to cum, Keith stopped everything and closed his fist at the base of his cock. “Shit, fuck Keith, please I want to cum, please let me, I’ll do anything you want, please, let me cum” Keith could see that Lance had tears in his eyes, and he liked the idea of a begging crying mess, so he was not going to succumb to Lance, not yet.

“Anything?” Keith asked

“Yes, anything, whatever you want, you can have it.” Lance began to beg, and tears were flowing down his cheek.

“Oh, babe don’t cry. Now comes the real show. I’m going to lay down on the bed with my ass facing you, and you are to stay in this chair if you move I’ll leave you hard and with the handcuffs on, understand me?

“Yes, Keith, whatever you want, you can do it,” Lance begged again.

“Good.” Keith stood up and made his way to the bed; he looked at Lance over his shoulder and winked at him while taking off the rest of the suit. He grabbed the lube that was near the bed and applied some on his fingers, and bend himself over the bed. He could see the way Lance almost got up and ran to him, but he complied to Keith wishes. Keith reached around and circled his fingers around his rim. He let out a loud moan at the breach of the first finger, and he pumped it in and out until he felt comfortable to add another one.

Lance was watching as Keith began to prep himself and he almost lost it. He was getting harder, and he could not wait to be inside him. Keith added a second finger and began scissoring and stretching his hole. A third and fourth finger was inserted and started pumping and hitting his prostate. Once he was sure that he was stretch properly, he began to walk towards Lance. He removed the handcuffs and took Lance hand and guided him to the bed. Lance laid on his back and Keith straddle his hips.

“I love you so much, Keith. I only have eyes for you. You look so perfect sitting on my cock. Please, babe, I want you so bad.” Lance was on the verge of tears, and he could feel his orgasm coming back.

“In a moment, I need to ask a favor first.”

“Anything” Lance replied breathlessly.

“Can you promise that you will not cum until I said so?” Keith asks while taking Lance cock in his hand and positioning him against his entrance.

“Yes, I promise. I’ll hold it for you, only you.” Lance replied.

“Good,” Keith began to sink on Lance cock, and he felt amazing. He could feel his pulse and how hot he was. “Oh babe, you always make me feel full. God, I love you.” Keith was now sitting on Lance cock and stayed there adjusting at the intrusion. He bent at the waist and began kissing Lance as his life depended on it. Lance brought his hands to Keith's neck and started stroking his hair.

“I love you too, Keith.”

Keith began to move at a slow pace. He loves the way Lance cock dragged against his walls. He leaned back and braced his hand on his chest for support while he began to bounce on Lance cock at a faster speed.

“Shit Lance, you feel so good, fuck ahh. I don’t think I can hold it much longer. You looked so good, so perfect following my orders. So good for me, such a good boy.” Keith was losing his mind. The way Lance hit his prostate over and over and over. He was approaching his limit. “Shit Lance, I’m gonna cum, cum with me.”

As soon as those words left Keith mouth, Lance began to trust upward very fast and hard. He wanted to see Keith cum first, and then he was going to fill him up. “God, babe. You look so perfect bouncing on my cock as if you were born for it. Cum baby, cum for me.” Keith came, and he could fell the walls closing on his dick and that was what tipped Lance over the edge. He hasn’t cum that hard since, well ever.

“Oh god babe, fuck. I love you so much.” Lance said once he came back down from his high.

“That was. One of. The best. Orgasm. Of. My. Life.” Keith said while collapsing on Lance's chest. “I love you too babe, and sorry for letting my jealousy show, but she was doing it on purpose, and she kept looking at me every time she touched you, and I hated it.” Keith finally said, and Lance hugged him close.

“I’m sorry too. I should’ve paid more attention to my surroundings. You are the love of my life Keith, and we’ve only been together for two months, but I now that I want you in my life forever, if you’ll have me.” Lance was stroking Keith lower back and kissing his face.

“Of course I’ll have you, you are also the love of my life. Before you, I only knew darkness, and then you came along to brighten it up. You are the light to my darkness, and with you, I’ll be lost.” Keith was getting sappy at this moment, but every word was the truth. He was the light that he didn’t know he needed.

“Wow, Keith that was beautiful, you mean so much to me. Now, do you want to take a bath and then let's just lay down and cuddle all night?” Lance asked.

“Yes, let’s do it.” Keith smiled and kissed him; this time it was slow and passionate.

They were just what the other person needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
